


Meet Me Halfway

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [10]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Pining Rhett, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Inspired by an Anonymous tumblr prompt: angst/unrequited love 💔Originally posted to Tumblr January 2019
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Flashes of Rhink [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433353
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Meet Me Halfway

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an Anonymous tumblr prompt: angst/unrequited love 💔
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr January 2019

It wasn’t always like this. Most days were… normal.

Rhett’s happiness was genuine, and his smile touched his eyes. But the little things... Those damn little things. The way that Link smiled at him like he was the only other person in the world. 

_ Why did he have to do that? _

The sound of his laugh when Rhett really got him with a joke. The way they finished each other’s sentences. Their entire shared history. It was all there! The only thing missing was Link’s love. 

I mean, sure, he ‘loved’ Rhett; but never the way Rhett wanted him to. Rhett had left his hand open on so many armrests and car consoles, it was pitiful. Endlessly hoping for Link to meet him halfway. 

How could one person make him feel so full, and yet so freakin’ empty? It seemed they were destined to be always together, but never  _ one _ .

The little things added up. Piling on top of other little things. Ultimately, spilling over in the form of a breakdown. And a conversation that would last until the breaking of dawn. Rhett would spill his twisted guts to Link. Tell him that it was too painful. But that the only thing worse than living like this with him, would be living without him. 

Rhett felt guilty for unburdening on Link. Guilty because he knew how bad it made Link feel. 

“I wish I could feel the same thing for you, Rhett. I really do. If I could feel that for any man, I would want it to be you. I mean. We’re already makin’ a life together. It would be kinda beautiful in its… efficiency? But it’s just not the kinda thing you can force, brother.” 

“ _ Efficiency? _ It could be beautiful in  _ so _ many ways,” Rhett would mumble, allowing his voice to break.

Rhett felt guilty, because in a convoluted way he looked forward to these breakdowns. Link would hold him, comfort him, and say pretty things to make him feel better. He would relish the smell of him. The warmth of his body pressed against him. The feel of his stubble against his skin as he hugged him. He would take the sensation of Link hugging him for comfort and extrapolate how it might feel as a more passion-driven embrace. If the salt that touched his lip was sweat instead of tears. Staying up all night making love instead of crying and apologizing to one another. When Link would hold and stroke his hand to soothe him, Rhett would fantasize about Link holding his hands tightly, pinning him to the bed as Link would move his beautiful body over his.

The better of a friend Link was to him, the more terrible of a friend Rhett felt like he was to Link. And Rhett figures Link had to know that; he was just too good a friend to say so.


End file.
